YXW
YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling show formed from two other CAW companies XCW and YTW. It is owned by Johnny Extreme and is in it's fourth season. Main Roster Champions: 'RAW': *AJ Reyes (Face) - 1x Light Heavyweight Champion *Brian Vega (Heel) *Ghostface (Tweener) *Herosta (Heel) *Jake Navor (Face) - 1x World Hardcore Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion *Johnny Extreme (Face) - 3x YTW Champion, 1x XCW Champion *Justin Thunderbolt (Heel) *K2K (Face) *Mahadi Khan (Tweener) *Mario Sanchez (Face) - 2x XCW Champion, 2x YTW Champion, S02 Mr. Money In The Bank *Max Styles (Face) *MD Shockz (Face) - 1x United States Champion *Reggie Killer (Heel) - 3x Tag Team Champion *Seth Turner (Heel) - 2x 24/7/World Hardcore Champion (Current) *TKE (Face) - 1x Intercontinental Champion, S02 Feast or Fired Briefcase (IC Championship) *Ty Crews (Face) - 1x Tag Team Champion *Vandy Phoeuk (Heel) - 1x Intercontinental Champion *Zack Thompson (Heel) - 1x United States Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion (Current), Season 2 Feast or Fired Briefcase (US Championship) ''Smackdown: *A. King (Heel) *Adrian Destiny (Heel) *Angel Alexander (Heel) - 1x Cruiserweight/Light Heavyweight Champion, Cruiserweight Championship Tournament Winner *Antho (Heel) - 1x XCW Champion, 2x YTW Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion (Current) *Arrow (Face) - 1x Tag Team Champion, S02 Rick Rude Memorial Battle Royal Winner *Brendan X (Heel) - 1x XCW Champion, S02 Feast or Fired Briefcase (XCW Championship) *Brett Storm (Face) - 2x YTW Champion, 1x United States Champion (Current), 2x Tag Team Champion, Aztec Warfare Winner *Casablanca (Heel) - 1x XCW Champion (Current), 2x World Hardcore Champion *Deshawn Jackson (Face) *Insane Zayn (Heel) *Jack Roberts (Face) - 1x Tag Team Champion, S02 Feast or Fired Briefcase (Tag Team Championship) *Jacob Cass (Face) - 2x Intercontinental Champion, 1x Light Heavyweight Champion (Current) *Joshie P (Heel) - 1x United States Champion, S03 Smackdown Mr. MITB *Manny Lopez (Face) *Matteo (Heel) *Mike House (Face) *Mr. Hummel (Heel) *Regicide (Face) - 1x United States Champion, S02 Feast or Fired Briefcase (Tag Team Championship), S03 Rick Rude Memorial Battle Royal Winner *Smeagle (Face) *Vixx (Heel) - 2x YTW Champion (Current), 2x World Hardcore Champion, S03 RAW Mr. MITB Tag Team Roster Freelancers *Gabriel Cass *Phenom *Shawn *Silvio *X Bullet Club Leader ''Project B Women's Roster ''YXW 'Hall Of Fame:''' Tag Team Division Current Main Roster Tag Teams/Stables: *X Bullet Club (X Bullet Club Leader, Zack Thompson, Seth Turner, Reggie Killer, & Vixx) *The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) *Bro Code (Lula, Ginji, & Kid Wild) *Switch Blade Conspiracy (Olly Greezly & ET3) *Shane Hayes & Luke Connors *Team EA$Y (CJ & Holly Hood) Current Project B Tag Teams/Stables: *Clowns Of Havoc (Cray-Z, Archangel, & Terror) *The Miller Brothers (Shane & Tyler Miller) Former Tag Teams: *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *Mexican Lucha (Mexican Libre & Mystico Jr) *Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow) *New Generation (Brett Storm & Dice) *Xtreme Icons (Justin Blair & John X) *Revolution (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) *Chaos & Pain *SuperNova (Sinister Z & Furious V) *Ty Crews & Andrew Carter *Jake Navor & NC4 *Jayson & Josh Stephens CPVs Season 1: *Royal Rumble *Fast Lane *WrestleMania *Extreme Rules *Unforgiven *Versus *Money In The Bank *Summerslam *Night Of Champions *Madison Square Garden (70 Subs Special) *TLC Season 2: * Royal Rumble S2 * Fully Loaded (Smackdown) * St. Valentines Massacre (Raw) * WrestleMania 2 * Extreme Rules S2 (Raw) * Battleground (Smackdown) * Summerslam S2 * Feast or Fire * Survivor Series Season 3: *Royal Rumble S3 *Lockdown (Smackdown) *Road to Gold (RAW) *WrestleMania 3 *Backlash (Smackdown) *Extreme Rules S3 (RAW) *Money In The Bank S3 *Summerslam *Hell In A Cell (RAW) *Payback (Smackdown) Season 4 * Redemption (RAW) * Crash Course (Smackdown) * Judgment Day (Smackdown) * Breakdown (RAW) * YXWrestlemania 4 * Extreme Rules (Raw) * Vengeance (SD) * King Of The Ring * Money In The Bank * SummerSlam * Anarchy (Raw) * Chaos (SD) * Cyber Sunday * December to Dismember YXW Alumni See page YXW Alumni Other Accomplishments Triple Crown & Grand Slam Winners Triple Crown To win the YXW Triple Crown, a CAW must win: * A World Title (YTW or XCW) * A Midcard Title (IC or US) * A Tag Team Title As of 30th April 2018, only 1 person has won the YXW Triple Crown. Grand Slam To win the YXW Grand Slam, a CAW must win: * A World Title (YTW or XCW) * A Midcard Title (IC or US) * A Tag Title * A Tertiary Title (Hardcore, Cruiserweight) As of 30th April 2018, nobody has won the YXW Grand Slam. Brett Storm only needs to win a Tertiary Championship to win the Grand Slam. Awards This is the list of the awards YXW has earned from the CWI & CWO. * CAW Wrestling Illustrated's Most Improved Promotion of 2019 Category:CAW Show Category:CAW Fed Category:YXW Category:Youtube Xtreme Wrestling